Welcome to my Life pt1: Charmed and Proud of It
by Charming River
Summary: Part one of my 'Welcome to my Life' series. CapoI is all about Piper and her sister's past present and futre enjoy!review if you like it and if you dont like it review it anyway
1. Bored

i dont own charmed or any of the charectors they belong to brad kern

* * *

"Paige, where are you?" piper called up the stairs.

"I'm in the attic!" Paige yelled back.

" Demon hunting?" piper asked entering the threshold of the once dormant attic.

"Yes and no…" Paige huffed.

"Why yes and no?" piper asked.

"I can't find any demons we can vanquish or haven't yet." Paige huffed whilst flipping through the Book Of Shadows.

"Well i'm sure there are new species for us to find and vanquish." Piper concluded

"Need any help cos i'm bored outta my skin?" she continued

"Sure random or particular scryings?" Paige asked

"Random much more fun." Piper picked grinning.

"You can scry first." Paige offered.

"Okay, you can get the map." Piper suggested.

Paige went over to the dresser, opened the drawer with their witch supplies in, and got the map of San Francisco out, but there was something different about the map, it was covered in plastic.

"Piper, why is there plastic covering the map?" Paige asked

"As I said I was bored so sue me, and it's not plastic its acetate." Piper replied agitated.

"Okay, whatever." Paige said setting down the map.

Piper had already got the crystal and started swinging it over the map.

"It's pulling." Said after a little while.

"I've got somewhere, Golden Gate Park," she read of the map.

"Lets orb there it's quicker." Paige said grasping her sister's hand and dispersing in shimmering white particles

Within seconds they were in Golden Gate Park.

"Be very quiet we're hunting demons." Piper hushed.

"I'm not talking!" Paige exclaimed loudly.

Piper pulled her behind a bush near by.

"I know I've just always wanted to say that." Piper whispered.

Then suddenly

"Aaah!" someone screamed near the grandstand in the middle of the park.

"Come on!" Piper urged.

They ran to the grandstand, whoosh, an energy ball flew too close to Paige's Cheek, she redirected it.

"Where did that come from?" She asked puzzled.

"I don't have a foggy." Piper replied, just as puzzled

There was a pus green face peeping behind the base of the grandstand, it came out with an energy ball in its hand.

The demon sort of winked, in an Anne Robinson way, over their heads and threw the dazzling ball at them.

Piper froze it, and the demon, she and Paige both just stared, and the demon had the same tribal markings as Balthazor.

"Who does that demon remind you of?" demanded Piper.

"Balthazor." Paige gasped confused.

"Yeah, but it cant be him he's dead, in fact you killed him!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well it looks like him, it must be one of his mentoree, you know like Sykes." Paige said waffling on.

"Piper, Piper!" Paige yelled into the dusk. "Leo!" Paige called desperately.

White particles assembled in front of her.

"What?" Leo said annoyed, he looked as though he'd just got out of bed.

"Piper's been kidnapped by a demon!" she informed Leo hurriedly as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Tell me everything." Leo asked

She told him everything right down to the map being covered in plastic.

"I'll try and sense her." He said

Leo closed his eyes and focused on Piper, a few seconds later he snapped his eyes open with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is it?" Paige asked

"I can't sense her anywhere." He replied in uneven tones.

"Does that mean…you know?" Paige trailed off.

"No it cant, I wont let it." He said as if it was absolutely absurd.

"Well let's go back to the manor and tell Prue, Phoebe, Andy, Peyton and Terry." Paige suggested.

Andy, Peyton and Terry are male witches and also Prue, Phoebe and Paige's husbands.

"Prue, Phoebe, Andy, Peyton and Terry!" Paige and Leo called once they were back at the manor.

"What?" everyone called from the living room.

Leo and Paige went into the room sadly.

Terry jumped up as soon a he saw Paige's tears and went over to comfort her.

"What's wrong Paige?" Terry asked wiping the tears from her eyes

"I'll tell you in a minute." She said scanning the room to check that everyone was there.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige continued

"She's in the bath." Said Peyton, which made everyone jump because it seed he was sleeping.

"Thanks." Paige said

Paige went to the bottom of their stairs that was still decorated with the flowers that were put there for Piper's wedding, fresh tears prickled in her eyes.

"Phoebe!" Paige called up to the bathroom.

Even though Phoebe was in the bath, with headphones on and going metal to greenday, she still heard Paige, not by the volume of her voice but by the pitch of it.

Phoebe jumped out of the bath.

"What? Phoebe yelled dreading the news to come.

"It's urgent, Piper's been kidnapped by a demon." Paige told Phoebe.

"Oh god I'll be down in a minute." Phoebe said pushing the bathroom door closed, getting back in to warm up, got back out again, and getting dressed, and went downstairs to the living room where everyone was crying silently.

Phoebe's feet touched the cold wooden floor and shivered, she had forgotten her slippers, and she went back up to get them, on the way back down she spotted something at the end of the banister, a blue sweater it was Piper's, she picked it up and then she tensed up she knew this feeling well, she was having a premonition.

Pictures were flashing through her mind, it was Piper, and she was lying on the floor of somewhere ghostly, the under ground perhaps, she was hurt she was bleeding and unconscious.

The scenery changed, there was a playground and five children three girls and three boys, and they ran to their mums the charmed ones.

She snapped out of the premonition with a gasp.

Peyton sensed something was wrong with his wife and rushed out to comfort her.

"What's wrong honey?" Peyton asked carefully

Phoebe shook her head, she was still trying to take in what she had just seen a felt.

"Come, let me help you." Peyton offered picking Phoebe up and taking her to the living room and sitting down with her on his lap

"Now tell us what you saw." Requested Peyton gently.

Phoebe told them everything she saw and felt.

"Don't you get it?" asked Paige

"What?" Prue and Phoebe said together

"We're pregnant!" Paige screamed

At that every one, except Prue and Andy, got up and jumped around.

"Guys." Said Prue, but no one heard her

"You guys!" she repeated louder.

"What?" every one said sitting back down.

"Well two things, one, how can we celebrate when Piper's missing, and two, Andy and I can't have children." Prue finished glumly.

* * *

well that's the first chapter done tell me what you think


	2. Alive, Barely Kicking

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Dr Willow Rosenberg Brad Kern and Joss Whedon do but I do own Peyton and Terry

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Dr Willow Rosenberg Brad Kern and Joss Whedon do but I do own Peyton and Terry.

AN: Thanks to my lovely sister Charming Marauders for betaing this.

Chapter two: alive, barely kicking

Piper was just coming round in a dreary cave, she suddenly felt a twinge in the abdomen, and she then had a flashback.

:flashback:

"Congratulations Mrs. Halliwell, you're pregnant." said a tall burly man it white overalls, the obstetrician.

"Really, that's so great, I can't wait to get home and tell everyone." piper replied.

:end flashback:

:flashback:

Somebody grabbed her from behind, turned her around to face them and whispered: "recognise me?"

It was her obstetrician they then shimmered out and she suddenly snapped out of the flashback.

Back in the cave: "piper, piper, piper." said the demon that had abducted her.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" piper asked angrily.

"What every demon wants, piper, your powerful child which, at the moment is in your womb, protected." the demon replied nastily.

"What is your name?" piper screamed at him.

"Do you want my human name or demon one?" he asked sarcastically.

"Damn it your demon name!" she shouted getting furious.

"Tenormin," the demon said bored.

"Well, tenormin, you can kiss my ass," piper said, with her hands out to blow him up.

Nothing happened, but when she had stood up she felt a sharp pain between her thighs, she just put that down to all the running she and Paige had done yesterday.

'Wait where's Paige' Piper thought

"What happened to my powers?" she asked him. Not mentioning Paige as she didn't want him going after her.

"When you were at the hospital, you had a drink of water, I put a potion in there that would strip your powers." he told her evilly.

"So that's why it tasted like disinfectant." she thought, disgusted to have drunk that.

Piper looked around to see if she recognized where she was.

'This is where we fought Toatha the first time back in '99.' piper thought

"What's up with you?" the demon asked seeing the concentration on piper's face and misunderstood it as pain "you're not miscarrying are you?" he continued.

Suddenly piper had a mega thought.

"I don't know I think I need to get to the hospital…quick!" she said through gritted teeth, hoping he was buying this.

"Umm…..okay." he said after much consideration and time.

"How are we gonna get there, seeing as mine is at my house and I doubt a demon like you has a driving permit." Piper asked whilst breathing deeply through counterfeit pain.

"Excuse me I may be a demon but I do have a car and license thank you very much." he said clearly narked

"Right ok, put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you to my car." he instructed

She did as she was told

The drive to the hospital the demon tried to get into a conversation but she was to busy faking a miscarriage, she felt a bit sorry for him it was obvious that he thinks it's his fault. 'But why would he think that, what did he do to me while I was out of it?' she thought back to this morning when she had woken up she had felt a sharp pain between her thighs.

'No' she thought 'I would've woken up, there's no way he could've raped me.' But deep down, she knew that she had been raped.

Soon after this hurtful realisation they reached the hospital

"Out you get." Tenormin said "I'll just find somewhere to park."

Needing not to be told twice she hopped out putting on a wince just for show and went into the emergency department. She approached the front desk with a friendly looking receptionist.

"Hello may I help you?" the receptionist asked noticing the cuts and bruises all over her face and hands.

"Can you get Doctor Rosenberg please?" Piper replied

"Certainly, who shall I say is asking for her?" the receptionist asked picking up the phone.

"Piper Halliwell, and tell her it's urgent." Piper said

Fifty seconds later Dr Rosenberg came walking down the corridor when she saw Piper sitting on a chair with her head in her hands she broke into a run when she reached Piper a strange man was next to her, Piper looked up at him with fear in her eyes, from that moment on Dr Rosenberg knew something was wrong.

"Hello there I'm Doctor Rosenberg, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked eyeing up the cuts and bruises knowing that they weren't the problem

"Err-" Piper began but tenormin butted in afraid at what Piper would say.

"I think she's having a miscarriage." He said

"Ok let's get you down to maternity and get to the bottom of this." Dr Rosenberg said getting a wheel chair from around the corner and helping Piper into it.

They took a lift up to the maternity and down a corridor.

'Piper what's going on?' Dr Rosenberg asked Piper telepathically.

'I'll tell you in a minute just get him out of the room.' Piper replied psychologically

Doctor Rosenberg turned left into an examining room the demon began to follow them in but Doctor Rosenberg turned around and said to him

"I'm sorry but you can't come in here."

"Well where am I going to go?" Tenormin asked

"There's a relatives room down the corridor and to the left." Dr Rosenberg pointed.

There was something in his eyes she didn't like, a kind of malice.

Dr Rosenberg swiftly went back into the examining room and with a wave of her hand she locked the door and made it soundproof.

She settled Piper onto the bed, got a chair and placed it next to Piper. The was a short silence

"Piper what's going on?" Dr Rosenberg asked gently.

So Piper launched into her painful story and what she suspected had happened to her while she was unconscious.

"Oh honey are you ok?" Dr Rosenberg asked getting up and examined Piper's cuts

"Willow I don't know what to do." Piper said collapsing into tears.

"Well I could do a rape kit for you if you want?" Willow suggested

"Could you ring Leo and my sisters please?" Piper asked sobbing

"Sure, um, do you know who did this to you?" Willow asked carefully

"Yes the person who came in with me and he's a demon." Piper replied muffle as she had scrunched up her knees to her chin

"Ok I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, when I leave this room I'm gonna lock the door and make the room non-shimmer able, and your gonna put the blind down. I'm gonna ring Leo and the gang explain everything.

"Can you-" Piper began

" I will arrange for them to pick you up." Willow said reassuringly with a smile

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Piper asked

"Telepathic remember?" Willow said jokily

Willow got up and did as she said

There was a phone next to the examination room she picked up the receiver and dialled the Halliwell manor it rang five times until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello Halliwell residence." The voice at the answered

"Hi Peyton its Willow Rosenberg from the hospital is Leo in? Willow asked recognising the voice immediately

"No he's not he's gone to the pharmacy with the girls, why what's up?" he asked concerned that someone from the hospital was ringing.

"its Piper she here and something bad has happened to her, how long will it take you to get here and pick her up?" Willow asked

"Twenty minutes tops." He replied a twinge going through his heart

"See you then then." Willow said

Peyton ran to the front door grabbing his mobile on the way, hey got his key out of his pockets, put them in the ignition and raced to the hospital.

At the first red light he came to he grabbed his phone and dialled Leo's phone frantically the call went straight to voicemail

"Shit, what a great husband he is!" Peyton yelled later regretting what he had just said, Leo had sacrificed everything for his family.

He left a message

"Leo, Piper's at hospital Willow said something happened to her something bad, I'm on my way to the hospital now to pick her up get home as soon as you can, peace." Peyton finished the call.

When he got to the hospital Willow was there to direct him to the back of the maternity ward.

Peyton rolled down the window

"I'll send her round the back for you, as soon as she gets in I want you to teleport the car out of this place and straight home, once everyone is home she will explain.

Willow went to fetch Piper, she got to the room in which she was in unlocked the door, and updated Piper on what's happening.

"How will I get out of here without him seeing me?" Piper asked quietly

"Well I will glamour you and escort you out." Willow replied simply

They walked down the hall together to where Peyton was parked.

Piper got in the seat next to Peyton not making eye contact

They were in the car for about ten seconds and they were already at the manor, too tired for much else she walked through the front door and straight up to bed.

"I'll call you when they get back." Peyton called up the stairs

"okay." Piper replied feebly not sure whether she was heard.

She went straight to her bedroom and looked at the clock which read 10:56 AM

She flopped on the bed facing the window.

She sat bolt upright she swore she just saw Tenormin's face at her window

'Can't be he doesn't know I'm gone,' she thought to herself, she rested her head on her pillow again and fell asleep.

Well there we go that was a very eventful chapter don't forget to review, I don't mind flames so long as they're truthful


End file.
